If Only
by Lil-Miss-Sarcasm AKA RJ
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if the pod squad had left with Tess....Please R&R. Come on and read you know you want to. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry peoples!COMPLETED! Remember to review.
1. Chapter 1: Back

**Chapter One: Back**

Maria walked up the stairs to her apartment with a bag of groceries. It was almost three years to the day that the pod squad had left and she still couldn't believe it. It had affected her more than she could have ever known. She had barely left her room the whole summer after they left. And when she did it wasn't for more than hour. The only time she had left for more than an hour was when her mother got married to Jim Valenti. But, she had spent the whole reception sitting down with Liz. Kyle would some and sit with them every once in a while and ward drunk guys away from them. Now she was in college all alone. Not that she thought that Michael would go with her but at least someone would be there to comfort her. Not that Kyle wasn't a great brother and he did help her out, but he was thousands of miles away. She hadn't even talked to Liz in a while.

It was pouring outside and the rain had leaked inside the staircase. And all the rain was making the floor super slippery.

_Leave it up to me to pick the one apartment without any stairs._

She finally got up to her apartment, after almost falling down the stairs. She went got her keys, but when she put the in the key hole the door was already unlocked.

_Great, I left it unlocked again._

When she looked up after she got into her apartment she dropped her bag.

"Michael." She said quietly. Michael stood right in front of her, and she couldn't move. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Michael shook his head and got closer to her. "What are you doing here?" She was surprised she could still talk.

"We came back." He said. Maria found herself crying.

Michael put her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. And in the next second they were kissing. Then Maria got a flash.

_Michael, Isabel, and Max were trapped. _

_Tess betrayed them. _

_They were barely acknowledged. _

_Then someone helped them escape. _

Maria could feel how much Michael had missed her. She had missed him just the same.

Maria didn't stop Michael from kissing her. Instead she pushed him towards her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Visit Home

**Chapter Two: Visit Home**

_Open!!! Liz pounded on the cave's door as Maria and Kyle screamed. Five seconds later the spaceship blew out of the rock. The force was so hard it knocked them down. Liz found herself crying. She had just let the man she loved and her two very good friends leave the planet with a killer. And there was nothing else she could do. _

"Liz!" Her partner Kayla called snapping her out of her flashback.

"Sorry. I must have zoned out." Liz said, in a daze.

"Can't say I blame you. Aren't you and Kent going out tonight?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah." Liz replied.

"You don't sound excited. Trouble in paradise?" Kayla asked. "I mean you two are engaged." Kayla said gesturing to the engagement ring on her finger. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

"I don't know I'm just thinking." Liz said playing with her ring. "I think I should go home and visit my parents. I miss my old friends and my parents."

"Wow, people who actually talk to their parents." Kayla said. "Well now would definitely be the time. With finals over and vacation coming up."

"I'm going to go back to my dorm. Okay." Liz said and began picking up her things.

When she got to the dorm she went online and searched for the next flight to Roswell. When she was done she began to look for Maria's new number. She had no luck finding it. _Guess with all the trouble with the government we've had in the past she wanted to make she was as impossible to find as possible._ Then someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." She said. Then Kent walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

"What'cha doing?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go back to Roswell for a while. So I was just booking a flight." Liz said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"That's a great idea." Kent said.

"You know I never though of this. But, why don't you come with me?" Liz asked.

"That would be a great idea." Kent said. Then Liz went back and booked him a seat next to her. As she did she thought of getting in touch with Maria. _Maybe I can look Kyle up in some kind of Yale directory. He would know her number._


	3. Chapter 3: Jaw Dropping

Chapter Three: Jaw Dropping

Liz slowly walked towards the Crashdown. She couldn't believe she was back here. This was the last place she thought she would be. She walked in half expecting Alex at the counter drinking his normal chocolate shake while waiting for his food. Maria yelling at Michael from behind the counter to him in the kitchen. Kyle reading one of his Buddha books learning new phrases he was going to use on them very soon. Max and Isabel pouring Tabasco Sauce on their burgers. She had even expected Tess to be sitting next to Kyle trying to get him to pass the Tabasco sauce but he was way to busy reading to notice. As she thought about these things she wondered that if maybe most of these things would be happening If Only Max hadn't left. If Only she had gotten there in time. If Only they had gotten rid of Tess the first time they saw her use her powers. If Only….. But, as she looked around she didn't see Alex, Maria, Michael, Max or Isabel. Only other high schoolers with much more simpler lives then they had. Kent must have noticed how distracted she was because she came back into the world he was waving his hand in front of her.

"Sorry." She said.

"What were you thinking about?" Kent asked.

"Just high school. I've walked in here so many times I thought it was high school again." Liz replied.

"Yeah. Things were so much simpler than weren't they?" Kent asked and then Liz began to laugh. She looked away to keep him from seeing the smile on her face. Unfortunately her laugh was too loud.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Liz said walking towards a booth.

"Try me." Kent said with a serious look on his face.

Before she could even try to change the subject she heard her mother.

"LIZ!!!" She exclaimed.

"MOM!!" She screamed. They were being so loud everyone had turned around to look at them. Kent stepped back when her mother ran over.

"Your back." She said looking at her to see if there was anything wrong.

"Yeah sorry I should have called." Liz said.

"Nonsense. You never have to call. You're my daughter, I would see you anytime. Oh, let me go get your father." Her mother said running into the back.

Then when she had finally sat down she heard two people saw "Liz?" Those voices were unmistakable to her. She turned around to see Maria and Kyle. They were walking arms linked as if they were in the Wizard of Oz. Maria let go of Kyle and ran into her arms, when she finished squeezing the life out of her Kyle came over and gave her a hug. When he was done Maria hugged Liz again.

"Ok Maria, leave some for later." Liz said.

"Oh sorry." Maria said letting go of Liz. "I'm just so excited to see you!"

"Me too." Liz said. "Oh this is Kent." Liz said pulling Kent towards them. "He's my fiancé."

Maria and Kyle's jaws dropped at the exact same time and seemed to go as low as each other.

"Liz, we have to tell you something very, very, very important." Maria said. Then Kyle nodded his head so fast and so many times he looked as if he was going to hurt himself.

Then Liz's father came out giving her a big bear hug. Then she introduced them to Kent and suggested they show him around.

"Ok what?" Liz said when they left.

"Ok about a few weeks ago," Maria started but never got to finish because then Michael walked in.

And now it was Liz's turn for her jaw to drop.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakwardness

**Chapter Four: Awkwardness**

"Michael." Liz asked then when she finished her jaw dropped again. Michael nodded without saying anything. After a few seconds Kent had finished his tour and was back over with them.

"Hi." He said not noticing the silence. "I'm Kent." Michael nodded not saying anything.

"You know," Kyle said. "I have school work to get to." He began to back away. "So I'm gonna go. Nice meeting you. And I'll see you tonight for dinner. Right Maria?" Without waiting for an answer he turned and ran away.

"Hey you kids want something to drink?" Liz's mom asked.

"Oh give us a second mom." Liz said. Then they all sat in a booth.

"So…did you go to school with Liz too?" Kent asked Michael.

"More like continuously skipped." Maria said with a laugh. Then Liz began to laugh, and Michael just sat there shaking his head.

"Why am I always the mocked?" Michael asked.

"Because, honey your so mock able." Maria said with a smile.

Michael looked as if he had a good comeback but decided not to push it. After a few minutes of awkward small talk (about school) Liz's mom came back and took their order.

They mostly stayed quiet except for Kent who was talking about his school work and all that. Right before their food came Kent went to the bathroom.

"Ok. Tell me what is going on now." Liz said when Kent was out of ear shot.

"I tried to tell you." Maria said.

"We came back about a couple weeks ago." Michael said crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"And why didn't you try to call me." Liz said pointing to Maria.

"I tried. You moved and never gave me your new number." Maria said.

"Yes but if you where in Roswell why didn't just ask my parents?" Liz asked.

"I was living with Kyle for over a year, what do you expect?" Maria said.

Then Kent came back and noticed how the table got silent.

"Don't get quiet on my account." Kent said. "What were you guys talking about?"

Before anyone could answer Liz's mom came back with their food. When Michael got his food Maria instantly handed him the Tabasco sauce, and he began pouring it all over his food.

"Does that add extra spice or something?" Kent asked.

"I just like spicy stuff." Michael said.

"I can see that." Kent said quietly.

"Well we have to get going." Maria said hitting Michael to get up.

"Ok." Liz said. "Tell everyone else I want to see them."

"Will do." Michael said as they got up.

"Bye." Maria said hugging Liz. "See I still got some left in me."

"It was nice meeting you." Michael said to Kent.

"Right back at ya." Kent said shaking Michael's hand.

"That was really uncomfortable." Maria said when they were outside of the restaurant.

"God. I thought that would never end." Michael said as they walked towards Maria's car.

"I can't even imagine Max's response." Maria said.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Michael said.

"If that's coming from you it's bad." Maria said. "But its better he find out from us. Then the way we did."

"At least I hope so." Michael said.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing For Dinner

**Chapter Five: Preparing For Dinner**

"I still can't believe we are going out to dinner with him." Kyle said putting on his jacket.

"Oh grow up would you?" Maria said looking through her draws.

"Hey look I am just pointing out the truth that everyone else is denying. It's going to be completely awkward." Kyle said.

"He has a point." Michael said changing the channel on the television.

"This is why I suggested a nice and normal place to go and eat like the Crash Down." Maria said.

"I'm just saying that if they made a book, movie, painting, any representation of tonight it would be titled Awkwardness: To the Extreme." Kyle said

"I think the mixture of Buddha and lots of hair gel has finally screwed up his brain." Maria said to Michael.

"Nah," Michael said. "His brain was always screwed up."

"I have an idea," Kyle said. "Let's talk like Kyle isn't in the room."

"Just get a walkin' Buddha Boy." Maria said pointing towards the door. Kyle stuck his tongue out then left.

* * *

"What makes you so sure your friends are going to like me?" Kent said.

"Why shouldn't they? Do you have some secret life I'm not aware of?" Liz asked not even looking up from her drawer.

"Of course not." Kent said looking away.

"Well it's just my friends, ok. They'll love you because I love you. The worst part of the dinner will be remembering their names." Liz said.

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." Kent said.

* * *

"I can't believe your making me go to this." Max said.

"She's our friend you should want to support her." Isabel said.

"She's our friend you should want to support her." Max said in a mocking tone.

"Did you get a visit from PMS?" Isabel said.

"Fine I'll go." Max said.

"Admit it your dying to see her. And you miss her. And you love her. And you want-" Isabel said but Max cut her off.

"Ok I get the point stop." Max said.

"Not to mention you want to check out the competition." Isabel said.

"That is not true." Max said.

"Of course it is. How else to you expect to win her back." Isabel said in an all knowing tone.

"How do you do that?" Max asked with a curious look in his eye.

"I'm a girl plus your sister. You do the math." Isabel said putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Kent walked outside of the restaurant. He looked around making sure that no one was around. At least no one that couldn't hear. When he was satisfied, he toke his cellphone out of his pocket.

The phone rang once before someone answered.

"Yeah it's Kent. Yeah, I'm having dinner with them tonight. Don't worry. I'll find out. Ok. Yeah, bye." Kent hung up the phone and turned around then went back inside the Crash Down.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**Chapter Six: Dinner**

"Can never forget that time Alex basically stripped to a whole room full of people." Maria said laughing.

"Unfortunately that will be burned in my mind forever." Max said.

Everyone was talking at once except for Kent who just seemed to sit back and listen to everything.

"So, Kyle what have you been up to?" Isabel asked.

"Having weird girlfriends is one." Maria said.

"Ok once. And Michelle was not weird." Kyle said looking at her. "She just forgot to take her medication." He threw up his hands in exaggeration and knocked over a pepper shaker. "I meant to do that."

"Ok," Liz said in a non-believing voice. "So tell me what happened."

"No." Kyle said then covered her mouth with his hand. Maria slapped the back of his head and he let go.

"Ow." He said simply.

"Well. I came home to spend the weekend with my mom and stuff. And Kyle came home the same weekend, with his girlfriend," Kyle sat there shaking his head. "Then one day she starts asking me all these questions about mine and Kyle's relationship. So I told 'We're good friends, known him for a long time' yadda yadda yadda. Then she starts getting all protective of him and then says 'He's mine, so get away' I was like completely confused."

Kyle cut in before she could finish "I told you she forgot to take her medication."

"Anyways," Maria said ignoring Kyle. "It was us two alone in the kitchen and she had a big knife and was chopping celery. And totally like got weird and quiet. Then her doctor called the house, and asked if she had taken her anti-depressants. And that's when I went straight back to school."

"I told you, for the last time, she forgot to take her medication." Kyle said. Maria nodded in an unbelieving way. "Ok reminiscing about my old girlfriends have been fun but I'm gone."

"Alright, tell mom and Jim I said hi." Maria said.

"'K." Kyle said then got up and left.

"Speaking of which." Isabel said. "I start my new job tomorrow, so we should get going."

"You got a job?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, working with one of my dad's lawyers." Isabel said picking the last of her food. "Jesse Ramirez I think."

"Then I guess I'll start cleaning up." Liz said getting up.

"No, let me do it." Kent said getting up. "You stay here and continue catching up with your friends." He got up and began picking up all the plates and cups.

* * *

Kent got into the back and looked around to make sure no one had still followed him there. After quickly checking he ran to the back door. He opened it and about five other men walked in.

"Do it fast before anyone comes." Kent said. They began to take all the forks and cups into plastic bags labeled with the names of the person who had used it.

* * *

As Kent walked out Max had a confused and sad look. "I was still drinking that." He said when Kent left.

"I'll get you another one." Maria said getting up. "He took mines too." She got up and almost fell. She grabbed on to the chair.

"Are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Maria replied. "Just got up too fast." Maria shook her head and went up to get her and Max's drink.

"So tell me," Isabel asked. "What does it feel like to actually be going to be college?"

Liz laughed, and said "It's hard." They heard a crash in the kitchen before anyone could respond.

"Everything ok back there?" Liz yelled to the back.

* * *

"Yeah fine. I'll be out in a sec." Kent yelled up to the front.

"_Stupid!_" Kent whispered harshly to the other men. "Get out and take this stuff with you, quick."

**

* * *

Later that Night…….**

"Hey Kent did you bring in all the plates and stuff?" Liz asked as she came upstairs.

"Yeah, why?" He responded in an innocent voice.

"Because we're missing some." Liz said.

"Really?" Kent said. "Maybe you should check again."

"Good idea. I'll go and do that." Liz said walking back downstairs.

* * *

Kent walked outside to Liz's terrace. He once again made sure no one was around. He dialed on his cell phone.

"Yea. It's Kent. I'm pretty sure I know who they are."

"Don't do anything until you have my approval."

"Yes, but I need to make sure."

"Just stay put and don't do anything stupid."

Kent sighed and hung up the phone. "I swear," He said under his breath. "Getting good help is hard this days."


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected Surprise**

_Hmm, should I get chocolate or vanilla and chocolate ice cream? _Liz pondered these thoughts as she held the freezer door open. _You can never have enough ice cream._ She took both of the buckets of ice cream and dumped them in the basket. She began to walk without looking and ran straight into someone. She looked up and felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"Max!" She said in an extremely startled voice.

"Hey, Liz." Max said in an awkward tone.

They both looked down for a few seconds until one of them finally broke the silence. Luckily it was Max.

"This is what I guess humans call awkward." He said in a lame attempt at humor.

"Yeah, well some of us haven't left this planet in the while. So I guess so." Liz said responding in another lame attempt at humor.

"Well, at least here they don't perform test on us, like they did back home." Max said pointing upward. Liz's eyes widened again and her mouth opened.

Max smiled and began to laugh. "I'm kidding, it was a joke. It would have been slightly ironic if they had though wouldn't it?"

"Max!" Liz said and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I was seriously believing that."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said with a smile. Liz rolled her eyes.

"So…. Kent is nice." Max said then looked down.

"I'm glad you think so," Liz said. "He seemed to be really interested in you too."

"So this isn't at all weird for you?" Liz asked after a few seconds.

"No," Max said with a fake smile. "Ok, just a little. But hey I've been through worse. And I'm just glad that you're happy."

"Thanks Max." Liz said then she said. "Oh come on hug me. Maria got me in the mood."

* * *

Liz walked up the stairs feeling happy that she and Max's conversation had been nice. She had been dreading it ever since Maria had told her that they were back. She opened the door to find Maria pacing the room.

"Problems?" Liz asked putting down her bags.

"Oh you could say that." Maria said quickly in a weird tone.

_Uh oh the Maria's freaking out voice. Time to pull out the notebook and start taking notes. Dr. Liz is in the house. _

"Tell me what's wrong." Liz said putting a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder and leading her onto the bed.

"Well there's no real way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." Maria said quickly.

_Talking quickly signs that something is really bad. _

"Just spit it out." Liz said

"Ok," Maria said she got up and began pacing again. "WellthenightthatMichaelcamebackmeandhimyouknowwhatandnowIthinkI'mhavingababy."

"What?" Liz said. "Honey you have to talk slower and LOUDER. I only have human ears."

"I'm PREGNANT!" Maria screamed.

Liz's eyes widened for the third time that day. "What that's impossible. I mean can you even get pregnant off an alien." Liz said with a laugh.

"Well, this might help the fact I ate half of Michael's fries the other day." Maria said.

"So?" Liz said in a mocking voice.

"Covered in Tabasco sauce." Maria finished.

"Oh, well did you talk to Michael?" Liz asked.

"No." Maria said as if she had suggested the most ridiculous thing in the word.

"Well until you talk to one of them you won't know for sure. Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for the sauce." Liz said getting into her scientific mode.

"Did I mention I'm late?" Maria said with an unemotional face.

"No, how long?" Liz asked.

"Couple weeks." Maria said quietly.

"Weeks! And you didn't say anything before." Liz said.

"Well I was so overwhelmed with the whole them coming back thing I sorta forgot about it." Maria said with an innocent look.

"Did you try taking a test?" Liz asked.

"Are you kidding me? Michael would have found it." Maria said.

"Yeah well you have to worry about yourself right now and not Michael." Liz said. "Come now let's go get one." Liz said putting her hands on Maria's shoulders and taking her to the door.

**

* * *

A Few Minutes Before**

Kent listened his ear pressed towards the door. He toke it off and dialed on his cell phone.

"Yea, its Kent I have something you're going to want to hear."

* * *

"Maria!" Liz called through the door. "Is it done yet?"

"Hold on!" Maria said and opened the door holding the pregnancy test in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8: Outburst

**Chapter Eight: Outburst**

"You have to tell him." Liz said.

"No I don't." Maria said, then looked confused for a second then said. "At least not yet."

"People are going to figure it out eventually. Hiding a pregnancy isn't exactly easy." Liz said.

"Well it's going to have to work until I can figure out how to do it gently." Maria said.

"Well you have to talk about it with one of them." Liz said. "There is nothing normal about this."

"I will not tell one of them." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Fine but when you explode your apartment don't blame me." Liz said with an innocent look.

Maria's nostrils flared and she said "Fine, I'll tell one."

"Good." Liz said in a peppy voice and smiled in satisfaction. "So who you gonna tell?" Liz said leaning forward.

"Well obviously not Michael, at least for now." Maria said as she thought. "Not Isabel because she's a blabber mouth, and Max would just tell Isabel."

"Then who does that leave?" Liz said with a know it all look.

"No one. Except Kyle but he really doesn't count. He never did, did he? Poor Kyle. We don't give him a lot of integrity." Maria said.

_Great, she's about to begin babbling so I can't convince her to tell someone. _

"Maria focus!" Liz said grabbing Maria by the shoulders. "You have to tell someone."

"I don't want besides if Michael finds out that I told someone before him he'll be majorly pissed." Maria said.

"Maria, you have to tell somebody. Right?" Liz said then began nodding her head, while Maria shook hers.

"Just tell someone." Liz said.

"Fine, but not Isabel or Michael." Maria said looking down.

"Then that leaves Max." Liz said.

"Fine I'll tell Max, he should be the most understanding." Maria said then tilted her head and looked as if she was reconsidering that last thought.

* * *

"You're what?!" Max yelled.

"Shush!" Liz said harshly and looked out the door.

"How could you- But you can't- Is it even- Oh my I'm so confused." Max said putting his head in his hands.

"Join the club." Maria said sharply.

"Is that even possible?" Max asked looking at Liz.

"Well considering we mate the same way I guess." Liz said scientifically.

"Please don't ever say mate again." Maria said rubbing her temples. "Especially not in that way."

"What's wrong with the way I said it?" Liz asked turning towards Maria.

"Because it sounds funny. And it's hard to stay serious when you say it like that." Maria said.

Before Liz could respond Max said. "Hello? Still here you know."

"Sorry Max." Liz and Maria said at the same time.

"Like I was saying," Liz said looking at Maria. "There's nothing that says it isn't possible and since I guess that it's happening then it is."

"So how are you going to tell Michael?"

* * *

Kent walked in the door and turned to his inferiors.

"What have you found out?" One asked.

"Not much but I'm sure a lot of the answers are in the past." Kent said cryptically.

They all looked at him confused tilting their heads.

"What are you waiting for?!" He yelled at them. "Get me whatever you can on their past. NOW!"

* * *

Maria and Michael were yelling at each other as Max and Kyle walked in the doors of the Crash Down.

"How long have they been doing that?" Max asked Liz who was seated at the counter.

"Since closing." She replied grabbing a fry and inspecting it. "You'd be surprised what are in these things." She bit into it and spit it out as Max and Kyle sat down next to her.

"It's cold." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Here." Max said taking his hand and waving it over her plate.

Liz took a bit out of it and said "It just taste bad now." Max and she laughed, and then Kyle grabbed the plate.

"I'll eat it." Kyle said and began eating them, Max and Liz looked at him with confused looks. "Buddha says not to waste food." Kyle explained when he noticed their looks.

"I don't think Buddha said that." Liz said. Kyle stuck out his fry covered tongue at her and she and Max began laughing again.

Kent walked in the door and leaned against the counter next to Liz. Kyle was staring intently at Michael and Maria eating his fries.

"What is he doing?" Kent asked.

"Watching Maria and Michael fight." Liz said.

"He finds it entertaining." Max clarified then grabbed one of the fries.

"You know," Kyle said. "Maria's been acting weird lately. And coming from me that's bad."

Max and Liz shifted in their seats.

"She's also been eating weird. You don't think she's sick do you?" Kyle said.

"Sure." Liz said agreeing with Kyle.

"You know something." Kyle said. Max coughed a little bit and turned away from Kyle.

"You too." Kyle said pointing at Max.

"What is it?" Kyle asked both Max and Liz looked down.

"You know she reminds me of a-" Kyle gasped and Liz put her hand into a fist and put it into her mouth, while Max gritted his teeth.

"She's not- No she couldn't be-"

Even though they hadn't noticed Maria and Michael's yelling had become louder.

"That would mean-" Before Kyle had a chance to finish Michael and Maria's yelling interrupted their conversation.

"You're acting like a kid Maria!" Michael yelled.

Then without knowing what she was doing Maria yelled "I'm allowed to I'm PREGNANT!"

Kyle dropped his plate, and Isabel's (who had been looking at a magazine quietly in the back) head shot up, Maria covered her mouth suddenly realizing what she had said, Kent just stood their with his eye's wide open. And Liz and Max were looking around. Michael had turned pale white and for a few seconds just stood there. Until for the first time in his life Michael…

…

…

Fainted.


	9. Chapter 9: Choices

**Chapter Nine: Choices**

"I can't believe he just walked out." Liz whispered to Max and Kyle.

"Technically, he woke up said 'Ow' then walked out after he realized it wasn't a dream." Kyle said.

Max and Liz faced Kyle then said "Shut up." At the same time.

Kyle looked hurt for a second then said "Do you think she's ever gonna move from that spot?"

"Hard to tell with Maria." Max said shaking his head.

"I'll stay here with Maria." Liz said.

"Then me and Kyle will go look for Michael." Max said.

"Me and Kyle?" Kyle said.

"Come." Max said walking away.

* * *

"Yes it's confirmed." Kent whispered into the phone.

"I will move in when I please." He whispered quickly and harshly.

"Just do your job before you're fired."

"Of course I would fire you. And this conversation is completely irrelevant. Now get and get what I asked you for."

Kent groaned as he hung up the phone. _This is what I'm lowered to working with, and the future of the world lies in these men's hands. We are so screwed!_

* * *

Max and Kyle walked out just as Kent walked in.

"Where did everyone go?" Kent asked Liz.

"Who knows?" Liz said. "You know I think it would be better if I let Maria stay here tonight."

"Which means I'm kicked out." Kent said.

"No," Liz said shaking her head. "Just moving locations."

"It's okay." Kent said. "This place is at full capacity. I'll go and stay at the motel down the street."

"You're the best." Liz said leaning in to kiss him.

"Give it time and you'll think differently." He said with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"Are you sure I can stay here?" Maria said. "I don't want to put you out."

"Of course. We can stay up late talking and eating ice cream." Liz said.

"Just like old times." They both said. Liz laughed and Maria smiled weakly.

Maria sighed sadly. "Liz? What if he doesn't come back?"

"He will." Liz said sitting next to her.

"What if he doesn't I can't do this by myself." Maria said looking at her.

"First thing: You are never alone. You have me, Kyle, your mom, Valenti and a whole bunch of other people. Second thing: He's going to come to back." Liz said hugging her.

"How can you be so sure?" Maria asked.

"Just because Michael's an idiot," Liz said. "Doesn't mean he has to act like one. And even he's not stupid enough to give you up."

* * *

Michael trailed the dirt with his foot. _Pregnant. She's having a baby. _

_What am I gonna do? I could leave. _

Michael smacked his forehead with his palm. _I can't leave her. _

Silently a voice in the back of his head said: _Yes, you can._

* * *

"Any luck?" Liz asked Max over the phone.

"None. With our luck he could have made it to England." Max said. "How's Maria?"

"She basically cried herself to sleep thinking Michael wasn't gonna come back. I tried my best to convince her that he was. I just hope I'm not giving her false hope." Liz said.

"So do I, Liz so do I." Max said then sighed. "One things for sure."

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"If he doesn't come back I'm gonna find him and kick his ass all the way back to Antar." Max said.

Liz laughed lightly, but somehow figured that she would do the exact same thing.

**

* * *

Sorry to leave ya hanging guys. But it's what I must do. And to all my readers out there have a great Easter!!!! Cause I know I will!!! And don't forget to review.**

**Roswell Junkie**


	10. Chapter 10: Thoughts

**Chapter Ten: Thoughts**

_How could she get engaged? _Max thought as he stared at the ceiling. _Did she really think I wouldn't come back? Did she really think that I could ever love someone besides her? I mean Maria waited for Michael. So why wouldn't she wait for me? And to that idiot. She might as well have gotten engaged to Kyle. I mean come on. And what kind of a name is Kent anyways. That's a last name not a first. I hate him so much! _

Isabel walked into the room. "Your obsessing aren't you?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No." Max said.

**

* * *

I bet you thought this would be what happened to Maria and Michael. Hahahahaha APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!! Have a good Easter!**

**RoswellJunkie**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Funny

**Chapter Eleven: Not Funny**

_Pick up, Pick up!!! Liz was getting very impatient. __Pick up the phone!!! _Liz was getting very impatient.

"Hello?" Came Max's annoyed voice through the phone.

"Did you find him?" Liz snapped.

"Well good early morning to you too. And no." Max replied.

"This whole running away act is getting very annoying." Liz said.

"I can tell." Max said.

"Well you need to find him before Maria goes home this morning." Liz said.

"And why must I suffer the loss of at least two more hours of sleep?" Max asked.

"Because I don't want her to go home to an empty apartment and get all depressed and that's the last thing she needs right now." Liz said.

She heard Max mumbling something and some crashes. "Fine." Then he hung up the phone.

* * *

"I'm tired I was kicked out of my room. So give me what you have because I'm pissed." Kent said walking in. 

"Well we didn't get a lot in this time but we did get the basic story." One of the inferiors said.

"Tell me." Kent snapped.

"Well one day Liz Parker was in the cafe waitressing with Maria DeLuca. Then a fight broke out. Guns were shot and we have reports confirming that one of the bullets hit Liz Parker. Except when they checked Liz Parker she didn't even have a scratch. All she claimed was that a bottle of ketchup fell on her uniform. Later on we have reports saying that Parker, DeLuca, Whitman, both Evans, Guerin, Harding, and Valenti were in Vegas blowing big cash. Not that soon after Whitman died in a suicide crash. Then about a month later the Evans, Guerin, and Harding disapeared. No one reported Guerin, and Harding missing but the Evans did report their two children missing. They were gone for at least five years. The only reports we've had of them wasn't until now when you say that you saw them."

"Correction." Kent said. "I saw three of them. So what happened to the other one."

"It has to be Tess Harding."

"What do you have on her?" Kent asked.

"Not much her father worked in the military before misteriously dissapearing a month after they moved into Roswell and she moved in with the Valenti's. Went to Roswell High until she disspeared. She had a B average. Wasn't very social, and teachers discribed her as sweet."

"It's always the sweet ones you have to look out for." Kent said. "But, I know what I have to do."

* * *

Maria walked into her apartment building slowly and waved to Liz from the car. Finally Liz drove away and Maria continued to walk up all the stairs. 

When she got up to the apartment she found the door opened. She turned away but then seemed to change her mind.

"Anyone in here?" She asked. No reply. _Maybe I just left the door open, like I usually do. _She heard something crash behind her, _No such luck. _

"Michael." She said as she turned around. For a second they stayed quiet and said nothing.

Finally Maria said something. "Look if you're planning on leaving then just go but don't expect to come waltzing back like last time because it isn't going to work."

"Maria," He said. "I am leaving-"

"Oh great," Maria said cutting him off. "I'm gonna have to raise an alien baby all alone,"

"Maria." He said as she talked.

"I mean who even knows what this baby will look like. It could turn out green,"

"Maria." He said a little louder.

"Then what am I going to do-"

"Maria!" He shouted and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You didn't let me finish. I am leaving but you're coming with me."

"Huh?" Maria said as her shoulders dropped.

"I figured we would need a bigger apartment if we were going to have another addition." He said taking a key out from his pocket.

Maria slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't ever do that again you scared me half to death and the pregnancy hermones don't help. And...you're so sweet." Maria grabbed him and kissed him, even though he looked really confused.

* * *

"Liz I need to talk to you." Kent said as he walked in and grabbed her away from Maria, Michael and Max. 

"What?" She said confused when they had gone into the back.

"Look with everything thats happened here it made me realize something." Kent said grabbing her hands. "I only want to start a family with you sooner and have our own children. So let's get married next month."

Liz's eyes bulged. "Next month but it takes so much to prepare for a wedding. We don't have time to have one next month."

"Well then hire a wedding planner hire three. My parents have already agreed to help pay for the wedding and they'll spare no expensise." Kent said sounding disapointed.

"Well I guess if I had a wedding planner it would help." Liz said quietly.

"Yes!" Kent said and hugged her. "And we can have it here in Roswell so all your little friends can come. We can even have alien dressed performers."

"Well they defently be the only aliens there." Liz said under her breath.

* * *

Max looked sad as Kent dragged Liz into the backroom. 

"What's the matter?" Maria said.

"What do you think?" Max snapped.

"Hey don't snap at her!" Michael said protectively.

"Sorry." Max said a little confused.

"Well, then why are you just sitting there, you should go out and do something." Maria said.

Max grumbled something.

"Would you rather not try and don't get her at all. Or try and do end up getting her." Maria said picking up her drink.

Before Max could answer Liz and Kent came out of the back.

"We're getting married next month." Kent said.

Max looked at Maria and Maria took a drink from her glass.

"And Max," Kent said. "I want you to be my best man."

Michael and Max started laughing, while Maria spit out her drink, and Liz just stood there with wide eyes.

"What's so surprising?" Kent asked.

"Nothing." Max, Maria, Michael and Liz said at the same time.

"Ok." Kent said then walked away.

"I'm gonna go work on my speech." Max said joking and then left.

Liz sat down were Max had been sitting.

"Michael," Maria said in a sweet voice. "Can you please get me another drink?"

"Of course." Michael said then kissed her and went into the back.

When he was gone Maria stopped smiling, and grabbed Liz's hand.

"Help me. He's smothering me. It's extremely annoying and the only time he'll leave me alone is to get me something. He'll barely let me get up afraid something will happen to the baby." Maria said glancing at the door to make sure Michael wasn't coming.

Liz started laughing.

"This is not funny." Maria said. "This is anything but funny."

"Sorry." Liz said. "I just find this completely ironic. I mean you used to wish that Michael was one of those guys and now that he is you're annoyed."

"Yes, I wanted him to be sweet, but not creepy." Maria said.

"Guess beggers can't be chosers." Liz said.


	12. Chapter 12: Sickness

**Chapter Twelve: Sickness **

"Do you really like it?" Liz asked twirling around in her wedding dress.

"Yes Liz." Maria and Isabel said simultaneously.

"But, try on the other one again, because you know your going to anyways." Maria snapped.

Isabel and Liz looked at her.

"I'm pregnant ok, get over it." Maria said.

"I'm gonna go try on the other one." Liz said.

"I'll go see about the bridesmaids' dresses." Isabel said leaving the dressing room.

"How you feelin'" Liz asked sitting next to her and putting her hand on top of Maria's.

"Ok I guess." Maria said. "But, I mean you have to have this wedding soon. I might not fit into the dress by your wedding."

"Well I give you special permission to wear whatever you can." Liz said. "Just not white."

Maria laughed and Liz got up. She got up and got changed.

"What do you think?" Liz said looking into the mirror without looking at Maria.

"Whoa." Maria said breathlessly.

"Yea, whoa." Liz said. Then she heard a thud behind her.

"MARIA!"

* * *

"What's the matter with her?" Michael asked as he ran in with Max lagging behind.

"They haven't let us know anything yet." Liz said.

"Come on," Kyle said. "Let's go find a doctor."

"I'll stay here." Isabel said.

"You want something to drink?" Max asked.

"Just water." Isabel replied.

"I'll go with you." Liz replied.

* * *

"Do they know if she's going to be okay?" Max asked.

Liz shook her head.

"Let's just not talk about it." Liz said.

They stood in silence for a few moments as they walked around the hospital.

"Maybe we should get the Tabasco Sauce at the cafeteria." Max said.

"I just wanted to apologize for the whole Best Man thing. You know he didn't know about us and everything." Liz blurted out.

"It's ok." Max said.

After a few seconds Max took a deep breath and started talking. "You know something like this makes you think about what's important in life."

_Oh My God, Please don't let him say what I think he's going to say. _Liz thought.

"And you're what's important to me. And I'm not giving you up without a fight."

* * *

"Did you get me those files?" Kent barked.

An inferior ran up to him and gave him a whole stack of files. "Finally." Kent shook his head. He opened the first file filled completely of pictures. He slammed it on the desk and began sorting through the pictures. He took out a picture of Alex, Maria, Kyle, Liz, and finally their group prom picture.

"I want his body," He pointed to Alex's picture. "Her current medical records," He pointed to Maria's picture. "A key to his house," He pointed to Kyle's picture. "And her," He pointed to Liz's picture. "I want her restaurant trashed as a warning." He stuffed the prom picture in his jacket then left.

* * *

"Max, I-" Max cut Liz off.

"No matter what you say I'm not changing my mind." He leaned so close she could feel his breath on her face. "I'll die before I give you up." He cupped her face under his hand. "I love you." Without missing a beat he kissed her. And she kissed him back letting herself get lost. She didn't care about anything at that moment except Max's lips. She slid her hands around his neck and he moved his around her waist. He only let her out for air. Then he was about to continue kissing her when her cell phone ran. She jumped and untangled herself. She answered the phone.

"Hello,"

"We'll be right there."

"They found out what's wrong with Maria."


	13. Chapter 13: The Doctor

**Chapter Thirteen: The Doctor**

All five of the friends crowded around Maria's hospital bed when the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Montgomery." She said, she looked around the room and took a second look at Kyle then looked back at Maria and Michael (who had his arm around her).

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"Is the baby ok?" Maria asked.

"The baby is ok, and you have Toxemia." She said.

"Tox-a-whata?" Kyle asked with a confused look.

"Toxemia. It's a type of high blood pressure with pregnant women." The doctor said looking at Kyle. "Don't worry a lot of people can't pronounce it the first time." She smiled at him.

"Um, hi." Maria said. "I'm over here. Is this gonna hurt the baby?"

"As long as you get it under control it shouldn't hurt the baby." The doctor said calmly. "You see Toxemia is usually only cause by a supreme amount of stress. Do you deal with unusual stress in your life?"

"Very unusual." Liz said rubbing her temples.

"Yes well I'm going to prescribe bed-rest and that you stay at least one night in the hospital." The doctor said.

"Bed-rest?" Maria whined. "I'm barely pregnant."

"Yes well if you don't control this it could cause a premature labor." The doctor said. "It wouldn't have to be for too long just for about a week for now. Then you can come back for a check-up then see if you still have it. If it's gone, no more bed rest. Now if you guys are up to it you want a sonogram?"

"Yeah that would be great." Maria said.

When the doctor had left Michael said "Hey Maxwell, why don't you and Iz make sure that there's nothing wrong with Maria's blood."

Max nodded then him and Isabel left.

The doctor came in a few seconds later. "Ok now this is going to be a little cold." The doctor spread a gel around Maria's stomach and a second later the trash can behind them caught on fire.

Luckily the doctor didn't notice and Michael walked over and put out the fire.

The doctor started the sonogram. "And there is your baby." She said pointing to the screen.

Michael smiled grabbing Maria's hand and squeezing it.

"Are you sure this kid is yours?" Kyle said pointing to the screen. "Because I'm pretty sure that isn't yours."

"That's a leg smart ass." Michael said looking at him.

Kyle laughed nervously and moved behind Liz. "You like me Liz right? Good. Don't move. He won't hurt you. Me on the other hand I'm a conflict."

"It's too early to tell the sex." The doctor said distracting Michael. "How many months are you?" She said looking at her clipboard. "You said you were a few weeks right but I must have heard you wrong you look at least a month and a half."

Maria and Michael looked at each other and Maria said "Sure that sounds about right." Uncertainly.

"Ok good." She wrote something down and walked out (not before smiling at Kyle).

* * *

"You kissed her!" Isabel screamed.

"Shush!!! Do you want to get us caught?" Max asked.

"Sor-ry." Isabel snapped looking through the test tubes. "But Max she's engaged, you can't just do that."

"Well it's too late I did. Here I found it." He said taking out a tube and checking it under a microscope. "Normal."

"Good put it back and let's get out of here." Isabel said.

Max put it back and then hid as someone walked in the room.

The man had a nurse's uniform over a black suit that was very easy to see. He looked through the files picked one up and left.

"This is bad." Isabel said.

"Especially," Max said looking to the slot where the missing file went. "Since he took Maria's."

* * *

"So you still haven't told your mom?" Liz asked as she put down a bet. (Michael, Maria, and Liz were playing poker on Maria's table.)

"No, and she's not going to find out till we tell her. Right Kyle?" Maria said looking at Kyle.

"Yes Maria." Kyle said.

"And when are planning on telling her?" Liz asked.

"When she has no plausible weapons in reach." Michael said.

"Oh we don't have to worry about that I'm pretty sure I can start a fire and distract her." Maria said.

"But technically didn't the baby do that?" Liz asked, passing out the cards.

"Details, details." Maria said.

Isabel and Max walked in and Liz stiffened at the sight of Max. "Hey can we talk to you for a second Michael?"

"Yeah." Michael said putting down his cards.

Kyle took his seat and said "Deal me in."

"So what's with the cold shoulder?" Maria asked Liz.

"What are you talking about? Call." Liz said.

"Max and you." Maria said. "Check. I thought you two were all BFFs."

"Well we had a set back." Liz said. "I raise."

"What set back?" Kyle asked. "Call."

"Well Max and me making out about an hour ago." Liz said. "Call."

"What?" Maria asked.

"He sort of told me he wasn't going down without a fight then we kissed." Liz said.

"Ouch. That's gotta sting for Kent." Kyle said. "Raise."

"Too rich for my blood." Maria said. "Fold." She put her cards down.

"Show em." Liz said. "Two pairs."

"Straight. I win." Kyle said taking the chips.

"And Kent won't find out." Liz said. "Got it you blabber mouths?"

"Yes mam." Kyle and Maria said at the same time.

"Wait a minute." Liz said looking at the cards. "That's not a straight 3, 4, 5, 7, and 8?"

Kyle looked at his cards then began to count with his fingers.

"I won." Liz said taking the money.

Kyle shrugged. "Michael's money anyways."

* * *

"Someone was taking Maria's chart." Isabel said.

"That can't be good." Michael said.

Isabel and Max shook their heads.

"Ok this does not leave us three. Especially to Maria." Michael said.

* * *

"Ok that should do it." The doctor said the next day. "It was nice meeting all of you and I will see you two next week."

When she left everyone looked at Kyle. "What?" He said.

Everyone groaned.

"Seriously what?" Kyle said.

"God, Kyle." Maria said. "She did everything but jump you right here."

"Who?" Kyle asked sitting up.

"The Doctor!" Everyone yelled at him.

"She likes me?" Kyle said with a that's-impossible look.

Everyone groaned again.

"Come Kyle." Max said pushing out of the room.

"Hey!" Michael called after. "Make sure she's taken her medication!"

"OK come on." Maria said. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

"Ok all you have to do is go up to her and talk to her. Then ask her out." Max said.

"How is it that the alien who's only had two girlfriends is telling a jock how to ask out a girl?" Kyle said.

"Because most girls don't go out with Buddha practicing jocks, and two girlfriends is two more than you had since you began practicing Buddha." Max said.

"That's not true there was Michelle, all the other girls left after I quoted Buddha." Kyle said.

"Michelle was crazy which is why she doesn't count." Max said.

"First off Michelle was not crazy, she just forgot to take her medication. Second off if we are talking about crazy girlfriends Tess does not count." Kyle said.

"OK Tess was not crazy she was a murderer, and I can not believe we are arguing about this." Max said. "Just go and ask her out."

"OK I'm going to go in 5..7..4..9..2." Kyle said.

"Don't you mean 5,4,3,2,1?" Max asked.

"No, that would be stupid." Kyle said.

"One quick question." Max said. "How the hell did you make it into Yale?! No wait, better question: how the hell did you make it pass pre-school?!"

"Sports man they rock." Kyle said.

"It's too bad she's not a brain doctor." Max said.

"Why?" Kyle asked stupidly.

"Because then she could raise your IQ a few points." Max said.

Kyle looked like he was thinking about it. "Still don't get it."

"Just go before you get any stupider. And don't mention Buddha till the fourth date, and don't say anything stupid. Oh crap, that means you can't talk." Max said.

"Very funny." Kyle said. Then he walked away and towards the doctor.

A few minutes later Maria came out in a wheel chair with everyone following her.

"They're laughing that's good." Maria said.

"Yeah we had lost hope he would find someone who would actually accept him." Liz said.

"Well he better hurry up or he might get stupider." Max said.

"It's all that Buddha." Isabel said. "It messes with his jock brain."

"Buddha and Jock not a good combination." Michael said.

"Can't forget the hair gel," Maria said.

A second later Kyle came over with a smile. "We're going out tonight."

"Good so you didn't mention Buddha." Max said.

"Actually I got nervous and it slipped but she found it charming." Kyle said then smiled. "I'm going home now. Bye Maria." He sighed happily then walked away not paying attention to where he was going.

"Kyle!" They all yelled.

"Look out for the-!" Maria started to yell.

Before Kyle tripped over a wheel chair.

"Ow." Liz said.

"I'm Ok!" He yelled over to them as he got up.


	14. Chapter 14: Dinners and Dates

**Chapter Fourteen: Dinners, Dates and Significant Others.**

"Well everything seems fine." Dr. Montgomery said.

"So I'm off bed rest?" Maria said.

"Don't get too excited. You have to take it easy or it could come back." She said.

"Details, details." Maria said waving her hand.

"Ok well we just need to finish your other test and then you guys can go." She said.

"Thanks Dr. Montgomery." Michael said.

"Oh please you guys can call me Megan." She said.

"Ok Megan." Maria said.

"I'll be right back." Megan said.

"I don't like the idea of calling our doctor Megan." Maria said. "It makes me feel like she's still in school."

"Don't worry. The only reason she wants us to call her that is because she's dating your brother." Michael said.

"Step-brother he is not directly related." Maria corrected.

"Wait a minute she's dating your brother, I want a different doctor. She must be crazy." Michael said.

Maria slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

"You can't keep avoiding me." Max said as Liz walked behind the counter. 

"Why not? It has been working so well." Liz said.

"You have to talk to me eventually." Max said.

"Fine!" Liz snapped she leaned over the table and whispered "Look with everything that has been going on I am completely confused and I need time to think. And no offense but you aren't really helping."

"Well your wedding is soon you have to make a decision." Max said.

"Just give me time." Liz said.

"I will on one condition." Max said. "You go out on a date with me."

"What?!" Liz said. "You must be crazy."

"Come on Liz." Max said.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. Pick up tonight at eight and don't be late."

* * *

"Why do we have to come?" Michael asked. 

"Because we have to tell my mom before I get any bigger and hello! You're part alien who knows how long that will be?" Maria said.

Maria opened the door and Ms. De Luca was sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh my God. She has a newspaper." Michael whispered. "She likes to hit me with those things."

He turned around and Maria forced him into the room.

"Hey Mom." Maria said.

* * *

"You are so funny." Megan said.

"Oh I know. Well I'll just be a second. Liz said that she left the name upstairs in her room." Kyle said.

* * *

Kent sat upstairs in Liz's bedroom looking over the files.

His cellphone began to ring and he picked it up.

"What do you want?" Kent snapped.

"We wanted to tell you sir that the girls files looked normal."

"Nothing unusual?" Kent asked harshly.

"Well except the timelines don't match up. The doctor's notes say that she's at least one and a half months pregnant. You only found out about two weeks ago."

"Well find out what you can about that." Kent said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else? I don't see this resturant trashed."

"We are planning on doing that tonight. And we just got the boy's house key."

"Well took you long enough." Kent said.

"Well, there's another thing sir."

"Well spit it out I'm not going to read your mind." Kent said.

"The subject isn't being real receptive to the plan."

"What do you mean?" Kent asked.

"Well the first phase in the process worked he's back but..."

"But what?" Kent said.

"He isn't willing to do what we say he doesn't want to how do you put it stab his friends in the back."

"Well do whatever you can to make him receptive. Do I have to tell you everything?" Kent snapped. "I swear maybe I should just fire and get new workers." Kent ended the call before he could hear the reply.

He reached into his jacket and grabbed a picture from the kids prom. Not hearing the steps coming towards the room.

* * *

Kyle walked up to the door a voice.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got hurt the other day and then recently caught a cold. Well I hope you like the chapter. And I would like to apoligize to all the Kyle lovers. I know I make him sound stupid but it's hard not to. **

**RoswellJunkie**


	15. Chapter 15: Informative Conversations

**Chapter Fifeteen: Informative Conversations**

"Pregnant!" Maria's mom yelled. "You can't be pregnant."

"Of course you can it's a scientific fact." Michael said.

Maria hit him and he mumbled sorry.

"I think its best we just stay out of this." Jim whispered to him.

"What like it didn't happen to you!" Maria yelled.

"Which is why I wanted better for you!" Her mother screamed.

"I somehow feel insulted." Michael told Jim.

"Are you saying there was something wrong with me?" Maria said slamming her fist into the table.

"Of course not honey," Maria mom's started. "There were just so many things I could've done and so can you-"

"Forget it." Maria said walking towards the door. "Come on Michael we're leaving."

* * *

"Hey Kent!" Kyle said as he walked in. 

Kent almost fell out of his chair.

Kyle walked over to the desk and saw the picture.

"Hey I remember this. God, my hair was so bad." He said.

"Um…yes Liz was showing me these before she left to visit Maria. I was just putting them back." Kent said.

"Hmm…that's weird." Kyle said.

"What?" Kent asked brushing some papers somewhere where Kyle couldn't see them.

"I could've sworn Maria was having dinner at the house." Kyle said looking over the room.

"That's weird." Kent commented.

"Maybe Liz went with them." Kyle said shrugging. "Do you know were that thing Liz left for me is?"

"No." Kent said.

"Whatever. I'll ask Liz for it tomorrow. I got a date." Kyle said.

* * *

"I don't care what you have to do!" Kent yelled into the phone. "I'm your boss I'm telling you to do something else. So find her!" 

"Yes sir."

"Now how's that test subject?" Kent asked.

"Not any better."

"Well listen I need the Valenti kid distracted while I search the property. And I have just the idea what to do." Kent said with a smile.

* * *

Liz laughed at Max's joke. 

"Ok Max," Liz said leaning forward. "I know this is totally random but it'd been bothering me a lot."

"You want to know what happened-" He looked up.

Liz nodded.

"Well I'll give you the short version." Max said.

He became serious as he started talking.

"We were ambushed after we got off the Granolith. Isabel, Michael, and I were locked away. I'm not exactly sure what happened to Tess. But I do know that she ended up in the castle with the baby. If by force or choice I have no idea. We weren't really told anything. We were feed and you know most of the stuff prisoner's were allowed to for I think like a month. The rest of the time we were Khivar's slaves somewhat. After that we found that Tess was made Khivar's Queen. We never saw her though she was locked away." Max took a breath.

"So she was basically an alien Rapunzel?" Liz asked.

"Yeah without the really long hair and some prince calling out to her." Max said with a small smile. "Anyway after about four years we met the real Larek."

"You saw the face that went along with the…spirit?" Liz said looking confused.

"Basically." Max said. "After we told him what happened we planned an escape. Larek told us that the baby had been born and they were doing some kind of alien test to make sure he was truly alien. But apparently they weren't that much advanced in genetics because it takes them several years to do it."

"Wow." Liz said.


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth

**Chapter Sixteen:**** The Truth**

"What do you have for me?" Kent asked.

"Same as usual, the test subject is unmoving, it refuses to say anything."

"Did you get me what I asked for?" Kent asked.

Someone handed him a key.

"That sheriff has to have something in his house." Kent said.

"Would you like us to get you someone to check?"

"No I'll do it myself. You're all way too…what's the word…untrustworthy." Kent said. "See, if you can handle getting all of their medical files. There's something I want to check. Have the subject ready for when I get back. He and I are going to have a little chat."

* * *

"Do you have your own apartment?" Liz asked. 

"Yeah it would be kind of weird if I still had to live at home with my mom and dad. I share the apartment with Isabel." Max said.

"How did you afford an apartment?" Liz asked.

"Let's just say it would be better if you didn't know." Max said with a smile.

Liz laughed.

* * *

"I had a really great time tonight Kyle." Megan said. 

"I had a good time too." Kyle said. _Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. _

"Do you want to go out again?" Kyle asked. _Too desperate moron.__ Max was right. _

"Yeah, I would very much." Megan said.

She leaned towards him and he leaned back and they kissed.

* * *

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Liz said. 

"Me too, well when you're a slave there isn't much time for fun." Max said.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should laugh." Liz said.

"It's ok I don't mind if you laugh. I like it when you laugh." Max said.

Liz smiled.

* * *

Kent watched as Liz and Max stepped into the car and drove to Max's apartment. 

He opened his phone and dialed as he left.

* * *

"So this is were you live." She said. 

"Well it's not a mansion but I can call it home." Max said.

"And you don't have a problem sharing it with Isabel?" Liz asked.

"Well, I had to wait three hours this morning before I could pee but other than that it's all good." Max said.

Liz laughed and smiled.

Max leaned towards her and kissed her.

* * *

Kyle walked into his father's house. 

"Dad!" He called. No reply. "Amy!" Still no reply.

He walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water.

He heard something fall. He turned around and noticed that nothing had fallen in the kitchen.

"Anyone here?!" He grabbed a bat from the closet.

He heard another crash, and it came from his father's office.

He held up the bat and opened the door.

He started swinging his bat and finally noticed that no one was there.

Everything looked as if it was supposed to be there.

"I'm going crazy." He said.

The doorbell rang and he jumped dropping the bat on his foot.

"Son of-" He cursed holding his foot, and the doorbell cut him off.

The person started ringing the bell repeatedly.

"Alright! I'm coming!" He yelled, walking to the front door. He opened the door not bothering to see who it was.

His eyes opened wide, and he slammed the door.

"Michelle." He whimpered, locking the door.

* * *

"Michael!" 

"What's the matter Ma-" Michael stopped when he saw her.

Maria's stomach which had been regular size was the size of a five month pregnant woman.

"You're b-" Michael stopped himself.

"Yeah, I know I was not this size before I took a nap." Maria snapped.

"You weren't that way when I came in here." Michael said.

"This might be a problem." Maria said.

* * *

"Is he ready?" Kent snapped, throwing his jacket at someone. 

"Yes, sir."

"Good open the doors." Kent said.

Two doors opened and Kent walked inside the room.

"Hello." Kent said.

"Who are you?" The subject snapped.

"That's what important. What's important is that you tell us what we want to know." Kent said.

"Go to hell." The subject snapped. "Trust me, I visited and it isn't pretty."

"This will be so much better if you just cooperate." Kent said calmly.

"What do you REALLY want? I know this isn't just about the information anymore. Tell me the truth." The subject said.

"Trust me, you can't handle the truth." Kent said.

"Try me."

"The truth, I want the baby."


	17. Chapter 17: Issues

**Chapter Seventeen: Issues**

"We have total issues." Maria said.

"Yes we do." Liz said.

"I hate living in a small town." Maria said.

"That was totally random." Liz said laughing.

"Yeah, well now I can't go outside. If I was in the city, I wouldn't have to hide in my own apartment." Maria said.

"Bright side," Liz said. "You can decorate the apartment."

"Yeah, I guess. But there is no way I am missing the wedding." Maria said.

"Yeah…about the wedding." Liz said.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Well I was thinking about it," Liz said.

"On your date last night." Maria said on with a smug smile.

"No," Liz said in an annoyed voice. "Ok, maybe. I just really don't know about getting married anymore."

"At least to Kent." Maria said with the same smile.

"Ok, stop that." Liz said.

"Stop what telling the truth." Maria said the smile never faltering.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean just stop with that stupid smile." Liz said.

"Fine." Maria said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Maria! Open the Door!" Someone said from the other side of the apartment door.

"Who is it?" Maria asked.

"Kyle! Now open up!" He began to pound repeatedly on the door.

"Why should I?" Maria said in a singsong voice.

"Because it's an emergency!" Kyle yelled.

"Are you bleeding?" Maria asked.

"No."

"Are you on fire?" Liz asked joining in the fun.

"No."

"Then I don't see an emergency. Do you Liz?" Maria said.

"No, I don't Maria." Liz said.

"Stop taunting me and let me in!" Kyle screamed almost hysterically.

"Fine." Maria said. "Liz would you open the door? It's kind of hard to get off the couch."

Liz nodded, got up, and opened the door.

A tired looking Kyle ran in and slammed the door closed and locked it.

"I know you're scared of Michael, but locking isn't going to help. He has a key." Maria said.

"NotMichaelit'sMichelle." He said quickly sitting down next to Maria. "What happened to you? You look like you're going to pop any second." He said to Maria.

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Now what did you say before?"

"Michelle." He said.

"You mean your crazy ex-girlfriend." Liz said.

"That would be her." Kyle said. "She came over last night."

"You mean she knows were we used to live?" Maria asked.

Kyle nodded.

"She hasn't even been there. We moved after she visited." Maria said

"Yeah, now we have to move again." Kyle said.

"What she can't be that bad." Liz said.

"I had to climb over a fence to hide from her." Kyle said.

Someone knocked on the door. Kyle jumped and held on to Liz tightly.

"It's her. She found me. Hide!" Kyle said hysterically.

"Liz! Are you here?" Kent's voice came through the door.

"It's Kent you idiot." Liz said. "Get off of me." She began slapping him.

"Alright, alright." Kyle said.

"Kyle hand me that blanket." Maria said.

Kyle threw her the blanket and she covered up her stomach.

Liz went over and opened the door. Kent walked in.

"Hey, the caterer called and they need to meet with you." Kent said.

"Ok, I'll go in a few minutes." Liz said.

Kent sat down on the arm of the couch. He pointed to Maria's stomach. "Is that-"

"No. Just a pillow. Don't touch." She said slapping away his finger.

"Ok. By the way Kyle there was some girl looking for you at the restaurant." Kent said.

"That's it I'm going to Mexico. Hasta la vista Babies." Kyle said.

"Just remember, mi casa no es tu casa." Maria said. "So don't let her near this house."

"Whatever." Kyle said leaving.

"Well I guess we should go to." Liz said.

* * *

Kent and Liz walked onto the street. 

"I can not believe that the stupid caterer didn't show up." Liz snapped.

"Me neither." Kent said monotone.

"Oh my god." Liz said when she walked into the CrashDown. The place was completely destroyed. It looked as if the inside had been hit with a tornado. "What happe-" Liz got cut off by a piercing pain in her neck. A few seconds later Liz was hurtling towards darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for all the support. The whole story is starting to wrap up. So, keep those reviews coming!**

**RoswellJunkie**


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares In Roswell

**Chapter Eighteen: Nightmares in Roswell**

"Sir, with all do respect we haven't actually tested this method on anything but animals."

"I don't care, now if you want to get paid and live I suggest you do what I say." Kent snapped.

"Yes sir."

"Now show me how this works." Kent said.

"Ok, sir well we just inject this-" The person injected some clear liquid into Liz's unmoving body. "Then hook her up to this-" He attached some wires and things to her. "And her dream should appear right on the monitor." He pointed to a monitor. "It's actually really cool." He said in a childish voice.

Kent groaned in disguist and looked at the screen. "How long till it starts to work?"

"Any minute now."

Liz began to move around.

"That's normal. At least from what we think. Either that or she'll go into shock and die in a few seconds."

* * *

_"Liz wake up." _

_"No. Five more minutes." Liz groaned. _

_"Come on baby, wake up. Everyone's coming over remember?" _

_Liz popped open one eye and saw Max._

_"You're mean." She said sitting up._

_"Mean. I let you sleep an extra hour." Max said. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes so get dressed."_

_Liz got up and quickly got dressed. _

_"I'm here and awake." Liz said walking into the kitchen._

_"What's that smell?" She asked sniffing._

_"Food. Chicken and a bunch of other stuff." Max said._

_"Really?" Liz asked spectically. _

_"Best part is that if they deliver after thirty minutes it's free." Max said with a smile. _

_"Evil." Liz said._

_The doorbell rang before he could say anything._

_Max opened the door and Michael and Maria walked in. Soon followed by a seven year old boy. _

_"Aunt Liz! Aunt Liz! Guess what!" He yelled running into her arms._

_"What? What? What?" She said in a childish voice._

_"I rode my bike today without my training wheels." He said excitidly. _

_"You did?" Liz asked in over exaggerated shock._

_"Yes he did." Maria said. "And he only ran over four people." _

_"Yeah! Yeah! I hit Uncle Kyle were you're not supposed to hit people." He said with a smile._

_Michael nodded with a smile. "Yep. I have never been so proud of my litlle guy." He took his son out of Liz's arms and high fived him._

_"You take too much enjoyment out of that." Maria said. _

_"Speaking of which. Were is Buddha Boy?" Liz asked._

_"Right here." Kyle said limping in. "I guess they also didn't mention the little dude almost paralyzed me." _

_Max laughed._

_"I still think you told him to do that." Kyle said sitting on the couch carefully._

_"I'm sorry." He said in a tiny voice with a puppy dog face._

_"Oh, no. Not the face. He's too good." Kyle looked as if he gave up. "All right I give in. Come on." _

_His nephew ran up to him and jumped onto the couch next to him. _

_"How's Megan?" Liz asked._

_"Pregnant." Kyle said. "That's the only word for it. She had me go out at three in the morning for half pistchio and half chocolate chip ice cream. They don't even make that." _

_"Only a few more weeks and you'll be a daddy." Maria said. _

_"I'm starting to think it's much more trouble than it's worth." Kyle said. "How do you do it?" Kyle asked Michael._

_"Think that in eleven years he'll be gone." Michael said earning him a slap from Maria._

_"Shut up!" _

_"I don't get it." Their son said with a confused look._

_"Good." Michael and Maria said at the same time. _

_"By the way genuis." Michael said. "You could have picked up one tub of pistachio and one tub of chocolate chip."_

_"I figured that out by four. Duh!" Kyle said._

_The rest of them shook their heads._

_"How about you Liz?" Maria said. "If my pregnancy was any indication you only have about a week left till you're due date." _

_"I think we can handle it." Liz said. _

_The doorbell rang._

_"I got it." Liz said. _

_"I'll get it." Max said. "Sit down." Liz relunctically sat down. _

_"Hey guys." He said to Alex and Isabel. _

_"Hey." She said kissing Max on the cheek._

_They walked over and sat down._

_"Hey little man." Alex said._

_"Hi Uncle Alex." He ran up to Alex and jumped in his lap._

_"Damn, kid you go around more than Paris Hilton." Kyle said._

_"I don't get that either." He said sadly._

_"Good." Michael and Maria said again._

_"So Isabel how's the wedding going?" Liz asked._

_"Great, I love planning."_

* * *

"I've seen enough." Kent said.

"Yes, sir." He said making it disappear.

"Now I want you to change a few things." Kent said.

"Yes sir."

"I want Me instead of Max. No Alex, and no wedding. And do me a favor besides the little kid. No babies including hers." Kent said.

* * *

_Help Me. You have to help me. You're the only one that can. Please there's not much time. HELP!!!_

_

* * *

_

Maria wake up and sat up straight immediately. Michael's sleeping figure was next to her.

"Alex." She whispered.


	19. Chapter 19: Change of Heart

**Chapter Nineteen: Change of Heart**

Liz rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

_Where am I? _She looked around. After a few looks she realized she was in the Crash Down. She tried to remember what had happened. She had been walking to the Crash Down with Kent and they had walked in and realized the place had been robbed and that was it.

Kent walked in from the kitchen with a towel.

"You're up." He said.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"We came in and you fainted."

"How long was I out?" Liz asked.

"A couple of hours. If you weren't up soon I was going to call an ambulance." Kent said.

Liz took the towel and pressed it against her head. "Did you call the police yet?"

"Yeah, we have and we got the report already." Kent said.

"Now get some rest." He said kissing her. "We're getting married in a few days."

"I can't wait." Liz said smiling and kissing him back. Then she got up and went to her room.

* * *

"Michael I am telling you it was him." Maria said. "You believe me don't you?"

Michael cupped her face in his hands. "I believe that you believe." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I am not crazy." Maria said crossing her arms and pouted.

"I know you're not crazy." Michael said. "But it was just a dream. We all have dreams."

"Ok fine. I'm going to go to the Crash Down and talk to Liz." Maria said getting up.

"But what about-" Michael started.

"I know ok but people can deal with it." Maria snapped.

* * *

"I guess you're going through with the wedding?" Maria asked as she stepped through the door, and saw Liz turning around in her wedding dress. "You look beautiful." Maria sat down on the bed.

"Thanks. You know I don't know why I was so confused. Kent is wonderful and great and I love him. And I can't wait till we're finally married." Liz said as she began to change back.

"Well I will be there. In an alien altered dress." Maria said.

Liz laughed and smiled. "You're going to be such a great mother one day."

"Well you will be one day too." Maria said.

"Actually," Liz said. "I don't want children anymore."

"What you always wanted to be a mother." Maria said.

"Yeah, but I don't know. Guess I just had a change of heart." Liz said.

"Well listen," Maria said. "Last night I had the weirdest dream."

"What about?" Liz asked sitting down next to her.

"Alex, he was asking me for help." Maria said.

"Well it was a dream." Liz said. "I mean he can't even ask for help, he's dead."

"But that's not the point. I mean what if it meant something?" Maria asked.

"Honey," Liz said putting her hands on top of Maria's. "The only thing it means is that you're pregnancy hormones are acting up."

"Liz that is not what it means." Maria snapped taking her hands from under Liz's.

"Well then honey, I think it means that you're not over Alex's death. Look you have to face it he's dead and not coming back." Liz said.

"What is wrong with you?" Maria asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Liz said.

The door opened and Kent walked in. "Hey, guys I just came in here to get something." He walked passed them and started to look around.

_Where the hell is that paper? I can't give the order to have the agents at the wedding if I can't find it. _Maria heard.

"What the hell?" Maria said under her breath. _How did I hear that I didn't think that? _

_Dammit__ I don't have enough time to get another. The wedding is two days away. If I don't find it the whole plan will be ruined. _

Maria's eye's got wide. _If that's what Kent's thinking then that means that he's an FBI agent. __And if he's having agents at the wedding, then oh no._


	20. Chapter 20: Fighting & More Jaw Dropping

**Chapter Twenty: ****Fights and More Jaw Dropping **

"That movie was really good." Isabel said, eating out of the bucket of popcorn.

"Yeah, and it's a relief to be out with a normal person." Kyle said.

"Why don't you just tell Michelle to leave and get a life?" Isabel asked.

"Because she scares me." Kyle said in a small scared voice.

"She's a girl." Isabel said.

"A scary girl." Kyle said.

"Do you even know what a backbone is?" Isabel asked.

"Excuse you. I dealt with that entire alien crap just fine." Kyle said.

"Right, because turning to Buddhism is 'just fine'." Isabel said.

"Oh my God, she's coming hide me." Kyle jumped behind Isabel as Michelle walked up to her.

"I believe that's my boyfriend hiding behind you." She said with attitude.

"Ok that's it." Isabel snapped. "Kyle get out from behind there." She started slapping him till he was standing in view of both girls. "Michelle, get this through your thick skull ok," She mimicked Michelle's attitude. "Kyle is not your boyfriend anymore, and he will never be your boyfriend again. Now do us all a favor, stop stalking Kyle, and get the hell out of Roswell so Kyle can stop freaking out and stop bothering us and get back to his life, or whatever fraction of a life that he has."

"I believe that Kyle can use his own words. And Kyle never broke up with me and he has no other girlfriend, so I don't see any reason to leave." Michelle snapped with a happy cheerleader smile.

"He does have a girlfriend." Isabel said.

"Who you?" Michelle asked laughing as if it was impossible.

"I know she didn't just laugh." Isabel said.

"I believe you were making a point." Kyle said.

"Right my point. Somehow with his weirdo Buddhist ways, and his shortness problem, and-" Isabel began.

"She gets it." Kyle said.

"Right, and somehow he found someone who was willing to be with him and wasn't insane." Isabel said. "Now find a new obsession." Isabel grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him out of there.

"Have I told you lately how much I love having a friend like you?" Kyle asked.

"Not lately, but it's always appreciated." Isabel said with a smile. "Now come one, let's go see the bride-to-be."

* * *

"Oh, fun." Kyle said sarcastically.

"I'm telling you what I heard!" Maria yelled.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked as he and Isabel stepped into Liz's room.

Liz and Maria ignored them and continued yelling.

"Right! Just like you saw Alex in a dream!" Liz retorted.

After a few seconds of trying to get the attention of Liz and Maria, Kyle and Isabel sat down and stared at the two arguing friends.

"That was real! And what's you're problem! It's like if I even mention his name I'm crazy!" Maria yelled.

"It's been five years, get over it!" Liz screamed.

Both of Isabel's and Kyle's jaws dropped.

"Maybe we should call the others." Isabel whispered to Kyle.

"But it's just getting good." Kyle whined.

Isabel gave him a look.

"Fine." He snapped, and left.

"Me! You're the one who ran around like a chicken without her head trying to figure out what really happened to him!"

"Well, I was write wasn't I?" Liz said.

Kyle ran back in and sat back down.

"Called Michael, and Max. Now what did I miss?" Kyle said.

"Nothing." Isabel said.

She heard something beep, and Kyle ran back upstairs. He came back within seconds with popcorn.

"You made popcorn?" Isabel asked in a disbelieving voice.

Kyle nodded and said "Want some?"

Isabel shrugged and took some of the popcorn.

"Yeah by some miracle." Maria said.

"Oh screw you! Wait it's too late for that isn't it."

Kyle fell off his chair. And Michael and Max walked in.

"What's going on?" Michael asked Isabel.

Kyle popped up and said "Chick fight." Isabel slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh please at least if I did get pregnant I would know who the father is!" Maria yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're all over the scale. I love Kyle, I love Max, I love Kyle, I love Max, I love Sean, I love Kent make up your freaking mind." Maria said.

Liz's desk blew up (paper's flew everywhere) and then she left.

"Nice Maria." Kyle said.

"You moron, that wasn't me." Maria said. "Sorry I'm still in fight mood."

"It wasn't me." Max said.

"Ditto." Isabel said.

"Me too." Michael said.

"Then who did it?" Kyle asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Now could someone tell us what is going on?" Max asked.

Maria told them about what she heard Kent thinking.

"Well it could be because of the pregnancy. And if that's why you're hearing thoughts then you probably did hear what Kent was thinking." Max said.

"Which means he might be working with the FBI." Isabel said.

"But, how did he know when to come?" Kyle asked.

"Because he's been with Liz for almost three years. He must have been buying his time until you guys showed up again." Maria said.

"We have to stop the wedding tomorrow." Max said.

"But, we don't know for sure that Kent is working for the FBI." Michael said.

"Is this enough evidence for you?" Kyle said giving him some of the papers that fell on the floor.

Everyone else picked up some more papers.

"Oh my God." Maria said. "There's file's on everything here."

"There's even a file Sean here." Michael said.

"Everything." Isabel said.

"Even people we've known for two seconds." Max said.

"Hey, here's that girl I dated during the heat wave." Kyle said. "Damn she was hot. What was her name again?"

"Amber?" Max said shrugging.

"Ok, back to the problem at hand how do we stop the wedding?" Isabel asked.

"I have an idea." Maria said smiling.


	21. Chapter 21: Wedding Bells

**Chapter Twenty-One: Wedding Bells**

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to be fine." Maria said. "Here you put on the tie wrong." Maria went over to fix his tie.

"This is her day. So I'm going to be a good little girl, at least for a while. The main point is I'm not going to be fighting with her. All will be forgotten for today. But, tomorrow's another story. There I'm done." Maria said.

"Ok, then let's go." Michael said.

* * *

"You good on the plan?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah." Max said.

"Ok, well how are you?" Isabel asked.

"Good as can be expected." Max said.

"Well don't worry everything will be fine soon enough." Isabel said. "Ok now who is this person?" She asked showing him a picture.

"I think he was a waiter at Crash Down once." Max said.

"No, that's not it." Isabe said.

* * *

"Hello, sir."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kent said. "Just open up the cage. Me and the animal need to have a little chat."

"Yes, sir."

The doors opened and Kent walked in and sat down.

"Now, this is your last chance to tell me anything you want me to know." Kent said.

"Can't I just be undead in peace?"

"Normally yes, actually no normally the undead walk around and suck out people's brains." Kent laughed at his joke.

"Very cute."

"But under the circumstances I would have left you alone if you had told me what I wanted. Anyhow your chance is over because I'm getting married." Kent said buttoning up his jacket.

He walked out without another word and the door closed behind him.

"Get rid of him." Kent said.

* * *

"Ok, places everyone!" The wedding planner yelled.

"You ready." Maria whispered to Max.

"Are you kidding me I was born for this part." Max said dramatically.

Maria laughed. And hooked her arm in Max's.

"And queue the flower girl and the ring barer." The two little children walked down the aisle. "And now the maid of honor and best man." Max and Maria walked down the aisle then separated when they got to the end of the aisle. After a few more people Liz finally walked down the aisle.

"Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to join Elizabeth Parker and Kent Oldenburg in Holy Matrimony-"

Maria yelled and clutched her stomach. Everyone rushed to her side to see what was wrong.

"I think the baby's coming!" Maria groaned.

"Someone call a doctor!" Michael yelled.

* * *

"Liz," Isabel said. "Can you get us some ice, towels, and a doctor?"

"How about I work on the doctor?" Liz said.

* * *

"Kent do you have phone?" Kyle asked.

"Um…" Kent started looking through his pockets and Max covered his mouth and he and Kyle dragged him away.

* * *

"Ok, Maria they're done you can stop." Michael whispered into Maria's ear.

Maria pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." He said.

"I'm not acting, Michael." Maria said. "I'm really having the baby. Right Now! My water just broke."


	22. Chapter 22: The Birth

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Birth**

_Where's Kent?  
__I'm not ready!  
__When do we attack?  
__Is she having the baby?  
__Is that the signal?  
__This is not in the PLAN.  
__Did someone call the ambulance?  
__Where's a doctor when you need one?  
__She can't be having the baby already._

"Kyle, get your date now!" Max said.

"But-" Kyle started.

"Now!" Maria yelled.

"Going!" Kyle yelled.

"Maria, just stay calm. We can do this." Michael said hysterically.

"I think she is calm, Michael." Liz said. "I think you're the one who's panicking."

"What do you know?!" Michael yelled.

"OK, Liz go see what's taking Kyle so long. Michael stay here with Maria and I'll go and call an ambulance." Max said calmly but loudly so everyone could hear him.

Liz and Max ran off in opposite directions into the wild crowd.

"Michael." Maria said.

"What's the matter?" Michael asked.

"I think they're all agents, all of Kent's side." Maria said.

"Isabel, figure out some way to get rid of them." Michael said.

Isabel nodded and ran off.

Megan, Kyle, and Liz came rushing over. "This is impossible. She's almost fully dilated." She said after a while.

"Trust me; most things in our life are impossible." Kyle mumbled.

Max came back, sweaty. "I called the ambulance and almost got mauled by people, but I did it."

"Ok, Max and Liz I need you guys to get me some blankets, towels, ice, water, and whatever you can get me." Megan said.

Max and Liz nodded and ran off.

"And, I'm going to move." Kyle said. "Because I really don't want to watch the miracle of birth."

Megan ignored him. "Michael, let Maria use you as a pillow."

Maria almost screamed as she had another contraction.

Max and Liz came back with a bunch of things.

"Where's that ambulance?" Megan demanded.

Everyone else just shrugged.

"Whatever, Maria you're going to have to push for this next contraction."


	23. Chapter 23: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter Twenty-Three: All Hell Breaks Loose**

"Meet your little girl." Megan said handing them a little girl.

"She's so tiny." Michael said as the little gripped his thumb in her little hand.

"She's perfect." Maria said tears in her eyes.

"Hi, there." Kyle said. "I'm your Uncle Kyle."

"Can I…" Michael said.

"Here." Maria said carefully transferring her.

"Support the neck." Megan said. "Good."

"Maxwell, look I'm a dad." Michael said.

"Well, hell must have frozen over." Max said holding the little girls finger.

"How can she be so small?" Isabel asked.

"We should get her to a hospital. It's a miracle she's breathing alone." Megan said shaking her head in disbelief.

"She's a miracle alright." Maria said.

A bang shot through the silence, and people screamed.

Without hesitation Max put up a force field to protect the baby.

"What the hell?" Megan yelled jumping back.

"Lookout!" Kyle yelled pushing Megan to the ground and avoiding a bullet.

"Has anyone seen Liz?" Max yelled looking around.

"Michael!" Maria yelled.

Michael turned around to see her being dragged off by too big shouldered men.

"Maria!" Michael yelled, sticking out his hand and still holding the baby.

"No!" Isabel yelled. "You might hit Maria!"

A gunshot hit Max in the back of his shoulder. He yelled and fell to the ground and the force field disappeared.

Someone tried to grab the baby.

"No!" Kyle and Michael yelled.

Kyle jumped the guy who was trying to grab the baby. "Run Michael!"

"Kyle!" Megan yelled.

Then someone hit him in the head and dragged him away.

* * *

Michael paced rocking the baby in his arms as she cried.

"Michael." Max said coming up behind him.

"I can't get her to stop. I don't know how." Michael said in a hysterical voice. "Maria knew."

"Michael."

"She doesn't even have a name I'm afraid to call her anything because what if Maria hated the name." Tears leaked from his eyes. "I need her. I can't do it alone."

"Michael we're doing the best we can." Max said his arm in a sling. "We can't find her, Liz, or Kyle."

"Maxwell…" He said hopelessly.

She cried louder.

"Here, let me try to-" Max said holding out his good arm.

"No!" Michael yelled. "No." He barely whispered now.

"Michael…"

"No, she's mine."

* * *

Maria groaned as she lifted up her head. She saw nothing. Only…Kyle.

"Kyle!" She said hitting him.

"Five more minutes dad."

"Kyle!"

"Fine." He opened his eyes. "Oh I had hoped it was a dream."

"Unfortunately not…" A voice said.

"Alex?!"

**

* * *

**

**RoswellJunkie**


	24. Chapter 24: Collapse

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Collapse**

"What about my Grandma?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not answering anymore questions so I suggest you shut up." Alex said.

"Being dead made you mean." Kyle mumbled.

"Would you two be quiet you're going to get us back into that cell." Maria whispered. "Alex how do you know the way out?"

"I honestly don't know how. I just know that I do." Alex said. "It's kind of like remembering a dream."

"Yet, you don't remember my Grandma." Kyle said scornfully.

"Kyle!" Alex whispered.

"Oh My God." Maria said looking through a glass window.

"Liz." Kyle said.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Isabel yelled slamming her head into a table at the Crashdown. "If that baby doesn't shut up in a few seconds I will be forced to kill it!" 

"Don't worry." Max said covering his ears. "I already have a solution!"

Then Ms. DeLuca and Jim walked in.

"Where's my baby's baby?!" Ms. DeLuca yelled over the crying.

Isabel pointed towards the stairs and groaned.

"I'm coming!" Ms. DeLuca yelled.

Isabel once again banged her head into the table. Jim patted the back of her head.

They heard muffled shouting and people moving upstairs.

It was only the baby crying for a few seconds.

Then there was a thud and the baby stopped crying.

Isabel lifted her head.

Then all three looked at each other before racing towards the stairs.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this is so short. But don't worry I have the next chapter written I 'll try to post it soon. Anyways I've decided to have a little contest on what to name Michael and Maria's baby. You can email me your ideas (At smarticals sorry the website won't let me do it correctly so its that without the spaces) then whichever five to ten I like best then you guys can vote on which you like best and the winner will be well said in the chapter were they name her. So email me at smarticals **

**Roswell Junkie**


	25. Chapter 25: Dream Changer, Project 6246A

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Dream Changer, Project 6246A4**

"What's she connected to?" Maria asked.

"Dream Changer, Project 6246A4. Files classified. Name: Kent." Alex said staring  
straight ahead.

"Ok now you're doing that whole Tess Mindwarp thingy again. Cree-py." Maria said.

Alex shooke his head.

"Another dream?" Kyle asked.

Alex nodded. "It looks like their trying to change her dreams. Look those are it." He pointed to a monitor.

The picture on it changed every few seconds.

"I think it's configuring to what they want her dreams to be." Alex said.

"Wait a minute, maybe there's more to the song then we thought." Maria said.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." Kyle said. "If you can change dreams…"

"You can control their whole hopes, fears, wishes, feelings." Maria said.

"Hey Maria, we were just on the same wavelength." Kyle said.

Maria shuddered.

"I think I can disconnect her Liz, from the computer." Alex said.

"But first we need to undo any damage they've already done." Maria said.

* * *

"What did you do?" Isabel exclaimed. 

She ran over to the crumpled body.

"Nothing, I swear."

"Ms. DeLuca!" Isabel screamed feeling Michael's pulse.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"We fought. He gave in. Gave me the baby. And then he collapsed. I swear." She said.

"I think it might be a safe bet that exhaustion and stress caused the collapse." Jim said.

Isabel bent down and lifted up Michael's head by his hair. She lifted up one of his eyelids. "I agree." She put his head back on the floor.

* * *

"Ok be careful." Alex said standing over the computer. "Don't touch anything." 

"Kyle." Maria and Alex said at the same time.

"Fine." Kyle mumbled.

He started typing into the computer. "Maybe if I override the system it'll disconnect and undo any damage or…"

"Or?" Kyle asked.

"Ore her brain will go boom." Alex said.

"Great." Maria said. "Just perfect."

Alex continued typing and the computer beeped.

"Shh." Maria said.

"Do you want to do this?" Alex asked harshly.

Liz moaned.

"Make sure she doesn't wake up it might mess it up." Alex said.

He typed something. "Oh found the program."

Maria walked over to Alex and the computer.

"Undo." He mumbled. "This'll do." He clicked on something. A window popped up. "Need a password. Crap."

"Please type in a password." Kent's voice came out of the computer.

Maria cringed.

"Uh… Liz?" Alex said shrugging and typed it in.

"Wrong-o. Try again." Kent's voice said.

"Alien?" Kyle asked.

Alex typed it.

"Uh oh. Your wrong again. You only have one more chance." Kent's voice said. "Don't blow it."

"Um…Antar?" Alex said.

Maria shrugged.

"Nah…um…"

"Three more seconds." Kent's voice said.

He typed Antar.

"Not good." The computer said. "Wrong again. I'm gonna self destruct in about ten seconds."

"Oh this is bad!" Maria screamed.

"Quick we gotta unplug Liz!" Alex screamed.

"5…4…3…2…1…

* * *

**Ok guys. I have officially written the end of If Only I will try to post one chapter a day till I get to the end. Now hurry up and submit your baby name ideas. I have enabled email and PMing so tell me because I'm going to let you vote in the next chapter. **

**RoswellJunkie**


	26. Chapter 26: Not Again

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Not Again **

Maria screamed.

He had less than five seconds to act. But he had just thought of it.

"Five…"

Alex ran over to the computer.

"Four…"

He looked around it had to be there somewhere.

"Three…"

He found a whole bunch of wires. He pulled out one randomly.

"Two…"

Maria screamed, this time Kyle joining her.

It was the wrong wire.

"O-"

He found what he thought was the right one and pulled.

"-n-" This time it didn't finish.

"What happened?" Kyle asked opening his tightly shut eyes.

"I unplugged the computer." Alex said holding up the wire.

Liz moaned. "Max." She sighed.

"Does that mean she's back to normal?" Maria asked.

"Let's hope so. Cause it's either that or her brain is caput." Alex said.

"Let's unattach her and get out before something else tries to blow up." Kyle said.

* * *

Isabel gasped sitting up. She knew where they were going. 

"Max!"

* * *

"It should be here." Alex said opening a door. 

They all gasped.

"It's the granolith." Kyle said.

"No." Maria said.

"She's right." Alex shifted his weight under Liz's body. "No pods."

"So someone created an exact replica of the granolith. Why?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're from Antar?" Alex said.

"Access granted." A computerized voice said.

The granolith replica lit up.

Then they were being lifted, and then they were looking down at the granolith floor.

"Hey!" Maria yelled pounding on a glassy wall.

"Ready in…five…four…"

"Not again!" Kyle yelled.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Max asked again. 

"Look I saw it. We have to go there!" Isabel yelled.

"Fine." Max said.

He pulled Michael by the collar and they left.

* * *

**Alright guys here are the final choices for the name of Maria and Michael's baby:**

**1. Sophia  
2. Mikalya  
3. Melinda  
4. Kai  
5. Emma**

**Now send me your favorite. Please only vote once. **

**RoswellJunkie**


	27. Chapter 27: Together Again

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Together Again**

"Two…One…"

They all felt weird. Separate yet together. The same yet unique. Like their atoms were being spilt up to create one whole person yet they were all individual.

Then as soon as it started it was over.

And then they were all stumbling into another granolith. The Granolith this time. Pods and all.

They all fell to the floor. Alex dropping Liz on the way.

* * *

Max pressed his hand to the wall. 

"Hurry Max!" Isabel yelled.

* * *

The wall opened to reveal Max, Isabel, and a very dead looking Michael. 

"Michael!" Maria shouted.

He ran over and hugged her.

"Need to breath." She strained out.

"Sorry." He said kissing her.

"Alex." Isabel breathed before she ran into his arms and broke down sobbing. "How?"

"Shh…" He said.

Max (looking confused) ran over and helped Kyle lift up Liz.

Her eyelids began to flutter open. She looked confused.

"Where are we?" She asked then looked down. "And why am I wearing my old Crash Down uniform?"

They both shrugged.

"Alex?" She gasped. "Oh my God my head hurts." She turned her head and hugged Max.

"That's not fair." Kyle mumbled. "What am I chopped liver?"

"I'm sorry." Liz said to Max ignoring Kyle. "I didn't mean it. I don't know why I did it."

"You're rambling." Max pointed out half laughing.

"I love you." She said and then kissed him full on the lips.

The Granolith whirled and beeped as someone else appeared.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Don't forget to vote for your favorite name for Michael and Maria's baby. Here are the names again:**

**1. Sophia  
2. Mikalya  
3. Melinda  
4. Kai  
5. Emma**

**I will let you know the chapter before when voting ends. So don't forget to review!!!!**

**RoswellJunkie**


	28. Chapter 28: How?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: How?**

Kent slowly floated down instead of stumbling like the others,

"How sweet." He said.

"How?" Max asked.

"Which how?" Kent asked.

"All of them." Michael said who seemed to be back to normal. "Because Kyle's really confused."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"See." Maria said.

"Well, see it all started all with meeting Liz." Kent said. "Then that's when it gets confusing."

"What about the other granolith?" Maria asked. (Max, Liz, Isabel, and Michael looked confused.)

"How'd you find us?" Kyle asked.

"What about that machine?" Alex asked.

"Well, to explain that I would have to do this first." Kent said, right before his body began to morph.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I know its a short chapter which is why I'm giving you the next chapter and you guys only have until chapter 30 to vote for your favorite name and it looks like Kai and Emma. Remember to vote for your favorite before its too late (hey I love that song!). **

**RoswellJunkie**


	29. Chapter 29: Explanations

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Explanations**

Kent became Megan.

"Miss me baby?" S/he said.

"That's not fair, it's always me!" Kyle said stomping his foot.

"And lastly..." He shifted once more.

"Khivar." Max said.

"But you had as on Antar, why this?" Isabel asked.

"Because when I came here, you had already escaped. Time works different when changing between galaxies. Which is why I was able to get here about three years before you when I actually left after you." Khivar said. "After that it was pretty easy. I just had to make Liz fall in love with me so I was close enough when guys arrived. Then a while after you arrived, I, well Nicholas really, planted it in her head to visit her home."

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"Well, I used some Antarian technology to bring you back. Of course I had to install some Antarian DNA in you to do it but it worked. Originally I had done this to get you to help me take you all down. But since you were an unwilling participant I had to use you differently. Which obviously worked. I installed the blueprints of the office into your brain for when you escaped." Khivar said.

"And what if we didn't escape?" Kyle asked.

"Please, have you seen the headquarters they have, a baby could have gotten out." Khivar said in a bored voice.

"What about that machine you had Liz hooked up to?" Maria asked.

"Oh well, I needed her to get to the altar. I hadn't been planning on her _love_ for Max being so strong." Khivar said.

"Why wait so long? You had plenty of chances to kill us without us knowing. Why wait till the wedding?" Michael asked.

"Ah, see this is were I didn't plan it out so accordingly. See, I was going to kill you that night in the restaurant when we were all alone. Until I found out Maria was pregnant." Khivar said.

"Maria was pregnant?" Alex asked.

Isabel covered his mouth with her hand.

"I figured if she could get pregnant with Michael's baby, maybe this could be a second chance with a baby. Considering Max's was useless. Then that got me thinking what about Liz. Max had healed her could she become a hybrid too. So I started doing my research. And discovered, if the right genes were activated, which they probably would be, all you earthlings could have Antarian-like qualities." Khivar said. "Which is when I came up with the plan to have you all killed as soon as the baby was born. I calculated Maria's birth rate and figured that the baby was going to be born around the same time as the wedding. And since I already had the FBI under my control it wouldn't matter to have a few extra agents in the crowd as long as they were armed. And since you cleverly hid Kent-me in the closet, I escaped and was able to deliver the baby and check whether or not it was able to have powers when it grew up. Then all I had to do was get you in the same place at the same time, in my battle field. Except you seemed to figure out the password for my Granolith and Isabel didn't seem to understand that dream I gave her, where it wasn't your Granolith but mine." Khivat shrugged. "No matter I have you all now."

He started to shot out bolts of energy at them.

Max held up his force field to protect them.

After a while it began to grow weaker.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Hate to leave you here right before Christmas but hey it's what I gotta do. Don't forget to vote for your favorite names. Here they are again:**

**1. Sophia  
2. Mikalya  
3. Melinda  
4. Kai  
5. Emma**

**Happy Chrishannukwanza to all of you. (Sorry for those of you who celebrate Hannukah because I know it passed.) And I hope all of you have a Happy New Years. I'll try to post the last couple chapters before the New Year but just incase. **

**RoswellJunkie**


	30. Chapter 30: Goodbyes

**Chapter Thirty: Goodbyes**

Max began to grow weaker and he bent backwards slightly under the weight of the force field.

"I don't think I can hold this much longer." Max called. "This is all my fault I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Max." Liz said getting closer to where he was standing but trying not to distract him too much.

"Yeah it is. It's been my fault since the day I used my powers to save you. Don't get me wrong." Max's words came as a struggle. "I don't regret it. But in the process I've threatened us all."

"But Max, what about things you've given us." Maria said.

"Friends." Kyle said.

"Love." Isabel said.

"A place to fit in." Alex said.

"A chance to be apart of something great." Maria said.

"Family." Michael said pulling Maria closer.

"And most importantly happiness." Liz said.

Max took a chance and looked at Liz. "I love you Liz, so much." Max looked around at everyone else. "I love all you guys. I never really felt like I belonged until I met you all."

The force field had grown so weak it wasn't even green anymore it was clear.

"I'm so sorry. To all of you." Max said. "I mean I killed you twice Alex, and I never did say sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault Max." They all said at once.

Max ignored them. "And Maria and Michael, I'm so sorry. You guys haven't even named the baby yet."

"Baby, baby. Michael who has the baby?" Maria asked.

"Your mom." Michael replied.

"Good."

"Enough with the goodbyes will you just let down your shield already so I can kill you all." Khivar said.

"We may be about to die but we'll die fighting." Michael said.

Max grabbed Liz's hand.

"I love you too. I would die just to make sure you didn't." Liz said.

Max grabbed her by the waist with the same hand he was holding and kissed her.

Suddenly the force field grew stronger.

"That's it." Alex called. "Max cant't defeat him by himself but we all have a part of us that's alien' and if we transfer that part of us to Max it'll make HIS powers stronger."

"How do we do it?" Isabel asked.

"We have to connect to him." Alex said.

Everyone grabbed Max and they all connected.

Flashes flew through all of them as if they all shared a brain.

Flash: Max healing a bird  
Flash: Liz getting her first chemistry set  
Flash: Isabel using her powers to rearragnge her stuff  
Flash: Michael levitating a table off the ground at 6  
Flash: Maria having to get her mother out of jail at 14  
Flash: Kyle and his dad eating lunch happily in the sheriffs office  
Flash: Alex learning how to play the guitar

At the same time the force field grew srtonger until it became a bolt similar to the one's Khivar was throwing only bigger.

It aimed itself at Khivar and shot towards him.

Then all that was left was a scorch mark.

* * *

**Don't worry. There's still one or two chapters. Origianlly it was only one but you never know. And happy new year to all of you.**

**RoswellJunkie**


	31. Epilouge

**Alright I know you've been dieing for the end and here it. By the way vote for who you want to have which dream in I Dream of a Clown. And of you don't read it start. jk. sorta. Anywho the poll is on my profile. And all you have to do is click on my name and then click on Vote Now at the top. Just incase you don't understand how. **

Disclaimer: No I don't own Roswell because I would totally have been better than the actual writer because Tess would have never gone over to the darkside (I know they have cookies) and Alex would have never died (as you can tell).

* * *

**Epilouge**

10 days later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest said. "And may I present Mr. and Mrs. Max Evans."

"Finally." Kyle sighed. "About time."

"I'd hit you but I'm holding a baby." Maria said.

"Oh here." Michael said slapping Kyle on the back of his head.

"Let me hold her?" Isabel pleaded.

Maria handed her the baby.

"Hello just got married here." Liz said.

"And you are beautiful, babe." Maria said hugging her and Max.

"But not as adorable as my baby girl." Michael said taking the little girl from a pouting Isabel.

"You're beautiful." Max said kissing Liz.

"Plus today you are not only married but also godparents." Maria said to Liz and Max (who only stopped listening long enough to hear).

"To Sophia, stop pouting Iz, Isabel-" Isabel's jaw dropped. "-DeLuca Guerin."

"Can we call her Iz?" Isabel asked.

"Don't push it." Michael said.

"Besides if Max and Liz should not beable to fufill their duties," Maria said. "then Iz and Alex will become the acting Godparents."

"Yeah, so all we have to do is kill them off and we can be the godparents." Alex said putting his arm over Isabel's shoulder.

"Aw you'd risk life for me just to be the godmother." Isabel said.

"Of course I would." Alex said kissing her lightly.

"Hey, we're supposed to be the yucky couple here." Liz said.

"Oh please like no one noticed you two making out a few seconds ago." Kyle said.

"Shut up Kyle." Max and Liz said together before smiling at each other.

"Now before we outed at something we are supposed to be today by a baby or another couple," Max said smiling secretly. "I think WE," He squeezed Liz's hand. "Should leave for our honeymoon."

"Bye Sweetie." Maria said hugging them.

Next Michael gave them a weird one armed hug, and swiftly let go of them after about two seconds. Then Liz and Max each kissed Sophia before going to give Isabel and Alex a hug and then Kyle.

"Alright we have to get Sophia to bed." Maria said as she handed her to Michael.

"Bye guys." Michael said.

After they left, Kyle sighed and sat down on a pewer.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked as he and Isabel and sat down next to her.

"I'm considering going gay." Kyle said sadly.

Alex jumped up and said "Was not expecting that."

"Nope." Isabel said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Kyle said. "I mean I haven't exactly been good with dating lately. Liz broke up with me for Max, Me and Tess-"

"Tess and I." Isabel said.

"Isabel this isn't about you and Tess!" Kyle said as Alex shook his head. "Like I was saying Me and Tess had that whole brother and sister thing going on before she killed you Alex, no offense. And Megan was actually a man!"

"What about that girl who you dated during that heat waves a few years back?" Isabel asked.

"Oh what's her name." Kyle said. "Well she was really stupid, man."

"She ain't the only one." Alex said.

"Kyle," Isabel said softly. "Just calm down it isn't going to happen all at once. You just have to let it happen."

"Whatever." Kyle said.

"Kyle, what does it matter right now?" Alex asked.

"You have us, and your dad and so many other people." Isabel said. "You don't need a girl to make you happy."

"Yeah well your not the one who has to use the bathroom and a magazine to satisfy yourself." Kyle said.

Then causing Isabel and Alex to laugh hysterically.

* * *

"I love you Liz." Max said. "I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"I love you too." Liz said kissing him. "And I can't wait to be with you.

* * *

"Waaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Maria groaned turning over in their bed.

Michael sighed and opened his eyes. "I got her."

Maria nodded and put a pillow over her ears.

Michael walked over to the crib that was still in their bedroom. He picked Sophia up and rocked her in his arms until she quieted down. When she was quiet he carried her over to the bed were Maria had turned over and watched him take care of Sophia.

He layed down with Sophia still in his arms and Maria layed against him and they eventually all feel asleep.

* * *

**Oh My God! I can't believe that I'm finally finished with this. It's so weird. Well I wanted to thank all of you who went threw this whole story with me. And since I'm done with this I'm going to be focusing on my story: I Dream of a Clown. Come on with a title like that you know you want to read it. Anyways if you have remember to vote for who you want to have what dream in the next chapter. **

**RoswellJunkie**


End file.
